Thundering Heart
by Libraborn
Summary: When Lucy is ditched at a bar, she finds herself in the company of a very unexpected individual. When their harmless flirting becomes more, she decides that she wants him as her teacher. Now her only problem is keeping her guild from finding out about her secret and controlling her thundering heart. I do not own Fairy Tail; that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima.


**Hi, I hope everyone had a safe and happy Halloween. This pairing is a bit different for me and not quite as easy to write as some of the others I have going; but I am attempting it. We will see how it does. A big thanks to my beta and bff, Rebornhoneybee, for checking my errors, even though she knows next to nothing about the Fairy Tail universe. You're an absolute goddess, love. Another big thanks goes to XxShyxX for the ideas and being a great sounding board. So, here we go...I give you my very first OrLu.**

He watched the blonde across the pub encourage her friend to leave. The way she put on her bright smile only to have it fall once the brunette woman smiled and turned her back on her as she left with the man was valiant. He had to give the girl credit where due; she was very good at convincing others she was alright. He had a feeling that if it weren't for the fact that she didn't know he was there and watching her, he would have never known that she was bothered by the brunette's unexpected departure with the Drunken Falcon.

Oddly enough, he was curious about the girl. There were so many that were enamored by her, even some within his own guild…more than a couple in his own guild. The Light of Fairy Tail they called her. He wondered what that meant. Sure she was beautiful, but so was Fairy Tail's pin-up model, Mirajane, and the Fairy Queen, Titania. Why the blonde woman was treated so unlike all the other beautiful Fairy Tail women was the question he found himself asking. What made her so different?

She stared into her mostly empty glass with a pout, obviously upset about both her friend leaving her and the nearly empty glass before her. She ran her finger along the rim of the glass, making sure to gather all the remaining salt, sugar, or whatever it was that had been there. He wanted to laugh at the faces of the men around her when she looked at the crystal substance before putting her finger in her mouth. She was oblivious as she downed the last of the red liquid in her glass. Setting the glass back on the bar, her eyes quickly flitted around the room, and he amended his premature assumption of her apparent oblivious nature. She was very observant to her surroundings, just not at the effect she had on men. This was definitely a place he would need to keep an eye on her and at least make sure she made it home safely and alone. He couldn't imagine the reaction he would receive from Yukino if the woman across the pub were to be harmed when he could have done something to protect her.

"Hey…" The man behind the counter looked over at him as the shadowed figure quietly called out, only to nod as he finished what he was doing before walking around the counter to the lone man in the shadows with a new beer in his hand. The shadowed man nodded his thanks, but caught the arm of the barkeep as he turned away, nodding his head to the lovely blonde sitting alone. "…another drink for the lady." He paused, a smile on his face as he thought about what he knew about the little fairy. "She'll refuse, but I insist."

The pub owner looked at him curiously. It wasn't as if they knew each other, but anytime he had a job in the area he would stop in this particular pub for a drink. It was usually quiet and undisturbed by the Fairies across town because they tended to drink in their own guild. However, the man knew the shadowed figure well enough to know that he didn't show any emotion or attention to anyone, even though many girls had tried while he sat in that very seat. "What'll she have?"

The shadowed figure shrugged. He really didn't care what the man gave her. She just looked like she could use another. "Don't care…" He smiled; watching her with her current drink had been amusing. "…give her another of whatever she's got." With a nod, the man left him to his musings. Why he was so caught up on the little blonde fairy, he didn't know, but she seemed to just draw attention to her.

He held back a chuckle into his glass when she received her drink. She eyed it warily, as if it were going to jump up and run away from her. She waved over the pub owner, pointing at the drink and shaking her head as she informed him that she hadn't order another. He could tell she wanted it, but something held her back from taking it right away, and when her attention was drawn to him, she scowled at the corner where the shadows encompassed him. He wanted to laugh as she repeatedly looked from the bright red drink before her to the corner he was sitting in and back again. He wondered why she didn't accept it and briefly considered the possibility that she could see him in his darkened corner. When she finally nodded her head in acceptance, the bar keep left her alone to enjoy her new drink while she continued to attempt to make out his appearance in the shrouded corner. Its dim lighting was primarily why he gravitated toward this location.

A smile lit up her face as she looked in the glass and he could only wonder what the man had put in it to make her so jubilant, so he watched. His eyes widened as she pulled out a large strawberry before she quickly moved it to her mouth to keep the red, slushy juice from splashing on the counter or her clothes. He wanted to throw his head back and laugh as he heard a few groans from the men around her as she sucked on the strawberry, before biting into it, and dropping it back into her glass with a very contented smile on her face.

The shadowed man watched as the blonde stood up, swaying just the smallest bit before she grabbed her glass and walked toward his corner. He couldn't help but raise his brow as she neared him, wondering what her reaction would be when she finally saw him. A shifting at the nearest occupied table to him revealed a man about to stand and approach the woman. Clearing his throat, the man looked over at him and he shook his head, allowing the slightest bit of his magic to ripple around him. There was no way in hell he was going to allow one of these men to try and take the innocent and inebriated woman home. His guild would kill him…Hell, her guild would kill him. Sure he was the strongest in his guild and believed he could take just about anything Fairy Tail threw at him, but this dainty little fairy had made close friends with everyone in all the guilds. He was here, so he was unofficially responsible for her since she was ditched by her friend. What miffed him the most was he found that he didn't really care. How much trouble could a girl like her be anyway?

She froze as she reached his table, her eyes wide as she clutched her glass in her hands and blinked. He chuckled before a smirk pulled at his thin lips. He pointed to an empty seat. "Have a seat, little fairy. No one should drink alone."

"Orga." The surprise on her face amused him, and he was curious as to what her reaction would be hence forth. He knew that his guild had done some terrible things to this girl during the games and that he did nothing except stand back and laugh at her. Regardless, she was a mage of worthy respect. Sting and Rogue respected her, and Yukino basically worshiped the ground she walked on…well, not really. The young Sabertooth woman looked up to Lucy, claiming that the blonde was the strongest Celestial mage in centuries. "Sit, little fairy."

She sat abruptly. A small portion of her strawberry flavored beverage sloshed to the side and spilled onto her hand. Lucy just stared at the mess on herself before she shrugged and brought it to her mouth. Refusing to waste any of the delicious strawberry and rum flavored drink, she used her tongue to swipe her hand clean. Orga fought back a groan and realized that as surprising as it was, this little angel was a devil in disguise, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

Lucy smiled at the man before her. Her cheeks flushed in reaction to the alcohol polluting her blood, the heat in the pub, and the giant god-like Adonis sitting before her. She had no clue as to how she had ended up in this situation…Okay, so maybe she did; Cana was to thank for it, and thank her for it she intended to do the next time she saw her.

After returning from a particularly horrible job with Natsu and Happy, Lucy had wanted nothing more than to get away from _everyone_ in her team and relax...which meant that she couldn't go home. There was no doubt in her mind that one or both of her two other team members had already made themselves comfortable in her home while she had been away. So, to help her friend out, Cana had grabbed Lucy and immediately left the guild. She had been drug all around the city, _"not leaving a solid trail for any of the dragon slayers to follow,"_ the card mage had said, and Lucy had to admit, it seemed to have worked. She'd sat with Cana, shooting shot after shot while sipping at her daiquiri for a little over an hour before the woman's boyfriend, lover, fuck buddy…whatever the hell the two of them wanted to call themselves this week, came for her. Though it was a little depressing that they had been discussing Lucy's lack of romance and what she was missing just before Bacchus came for the card mage.

She had been left alone, in a dingy pub, in the poorer part of town. She had been about to get up and leave, nervous of the many stares she had received from the other patrons. None of them looked all too trust worthy, and they made her much too nervous. That was until the man that she was now sitting next to had bought her another drink, and she had joined him at his hidden table in the shadows.

"Come on, little fairy. We need to get you back home. I'll walk you back to your guild." Orga glared daggers at the man sitting at the table nearest him. The creepy bastard hadn't left, and his eyes had never strayed far from the blonde.

Lucy pouted, poking out her bottom lip as she noticed the clock on the wall, surprised that she had been sitting here for the past two hours, bullshitting with someone unexpected. "But I don't wanna…my team is there." They were the reason she was away from the guild in the first place.

He gave her an uncaring shrug, "Then I'll take you home."

Her eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously. That was the last place she wanted to be. "Nooo! I wanna stay with yoooouuu."

Orga raised a brow at the woman as she leaned against him and latched onto his arm, pressing her large breasts firmly into him. She was crazy. "Okay, I give. Why do you not want to go home?" He knew that the woman needed to sleep off the effects the liquor was obviously having on her.

She looked up at him, her large brown eyes begging. "Natsu is gonna be there…don't make me go. I'm having fun with you. The almighty lightning god!" She had lowered her voice, trying to mimic both him and Sting while failing miserably. Honestly, he wasn't the one that referred to himself as the lightning god; that idiot was in her guild and wasn't even a freaking god slayer.

Regardless, he grinned at her statement. There were whole other levels he could take her comments to, but for now he would behave and find out why the hell Natsu was at the woman's home. He narrowed his eyes at the woman who was still assaulting his arm with her large chest. "Why is the Salamander at your house?" He pried the girl off of him and gave her a stern look. He was all for flirting with the woman, which they had definitely been doing throughout the night, but he didn't really want to cause a huge issue if he was messing around with the fire dragon slayer's girl.

Lucy sat back, pouting again as Orga moved her away from him and eyed her. "Natsu's always there."

"Are you dating?"

She scrunched up her nose at the thought of dating Natsu. He was her best friend, and despite how angry she was at him currently, he would always be her best friend. "Nope." She popped the 'p' at the end of her word with a grin.

"Are you fucking him?" He gave her a wink before he nudged her. "You don't have to be dating to fuck." He smirked at her blush.

Her eyes widened as her blush deepened at his insinuation and she shook her head. "No way!" But she giggled, causing Orga to eye her suspiciously. Leaning in closely, she whispered not so quietly. "I'm not sure Natsu knows what sex is."

The lightning god snorted as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "…and the ice man?"

Lucy paused for a moment, thinking. "Who Gray?" She grinned, remembering all the comments he had made during many of their jobs. "Oh, Gray definitely knows what sex is."

"No. Are you fucking him?" Orga shook his head at Lucy's open and blunt statements. He should have known. The normally quiet and polite ones were always the ones to become loud and boisterous when drunk. Last time Yukino had gotten drunk, she had climbed on the tables and began dancing, trying to convince Dobengal to join her.

"Oh no!" She shuddered at the thought of dating the man. Not only was the guy like her brother, and that would be way too fucking weird, but…"I don't want Juvia getting me wet," she pouted. She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Juvia…" Orga stopped, tried to remember who Juvia was while watching the girl glide her finger over the rim of the bottle before dipping it in the opening and pulling it out with a smirk. _So you're into girls then…too bad._ He was a little disappointed at that revelation. He saw nothing wrong with it though. Hell, Minerva preferred women as well. Though that wasn't to say that she hadn't been seen with a man every now and again, but more often than not, the saber princess went home with random women she'd picked up at a bar.

He could only imagine the look on the little fairy's face if he suggested that she and Minerva meet up, if she swung that way. Though he figured that would be pushing it a little though. He knew the guild had apologized…that Sting had made a formal apology on behalf of them all and the guild, and Minerva had apologized for her actions. Sabertooth was well on its way to becoming more like Fairy Tail, though he didn't think they would ever achieve that goal. "So you're into girls."

"Girls?" She thought for a moment. Was she into girls? Had she ever thought about that? Sure Mirajane and Erza were beautiful, but interested in them romantically? Sure there had been a passing thought or two, usually after drinking with Cana, but she had never really believed that she would actually carry through with it; not like she did with men. There were a few men in particular that occupied some of her wildest fantasies…and this man…well… "No!" She was definitely not interested in girls.

The man just shrugged at her as he reached across over and grabbed his beer from her grasp. "You don't sleep with the men who come into your place." Orga pulled his beer from his mouth to look at the empty bottle in surprise. His eyes flitted over to the blonde who was trying unsuccessfully hide her guilty grin.

"I sleep with Natsu all the time…Gray and Erza too." She lifted her hand, signaling for another drink before Orga quickly pulled it back down and shook his head at the barkeep. She leaned against him, trying to whisper. "They sneak through my window and into my bed…" He didn't know what it was, but something she said cause the blonde to burst out in giggles.

"Well, if that's all it takes, I'll be climbing through your window tonight." Her eyes widened, her mouth forming an 'O' as she stared at him in surprise. He leaned down to her ear, whispering and allowing his breath to fan across the side of her face and neck. "…and I can promise you, little fairy, there will be much more going on than sleeping."

"Sex?!" Orga couldn't help but laugh as her voice came out in a high pitched squeak and her face turned bright red. "B-But I…you're…I-I've not…"

Orga blinked, his amused face falling as he took in the flustered and inebriated blonde next to him. There was no way. He couldn't believe that no one had taken a piece of that. The little innocent fairy was a fucking virgin. He leaned in, the temptation of teasing her was more than he could bear, as he whispered quietly in her ear. "Are you a virgin, little fairy?"

"Yes." She shuddered as his breath and voice ghosted across her skin. She couldn't help but look down, ashamed for some reason that she hadn't yet slept with anyone. She had never before been ashamed of that, but here she was with a man that was built like a god and most likely had plenty of experience when it came to women. She was floundering in the dark like fish out of water. Sure she knew the basics, but… "It's not like I choose to be a…it's just never came up."

Orga threw his head back and laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the few patrons that were left. "What kind of men are you dating, fairy?"

"Dating…" Lucy made a very unattractive snort as she scowled and crossed her arms under her generous bust as she mumbled to herself, seemingly ignorant that the man next to her was listening to her intently. "…right. When do I have a chance to date? Constant jobs, my teams constantly up my ass, and if I did bring anyone home, there is a very high chance that they would be skewered, frozen, or burnt alive, but not before the little blue fur-demon informs the entire guild of my relations." She shuddered at the thought of Mira finding out that she was possibly dating someone and all her schemes of trying to get said man to the guild to meet everyone. It was the exact problem Kinana had when she and Cobra had officially started dating. The only difference was that Cobra could handle Fairy Tail's kind of crazy, most could not. She sighed, visibly upset by the prospect of not being able to date and in turn not being able to get laid.

With a grin on his face, Orga wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders and leaned into her ear closely, whispering low enough that she was barely able to hear him. "Well, little fairy, I don't see your team here now, and I can promise you, it will come up for you."

Lucy's eyes widened at the thought of having sex with Orga. Her thoughts went places she knew she should not have allowed, but the thought of all that muscle open and exposed for her personal pleasure was enough to send her over the edge alone. "Y-You?" The bright red blush crept up her cheeks at having been caught fanaticizing about the man next to her and his obvious enjoyment of it. "But I…"

He pulled his arm away from her and threw several jewel notes down on the table as he smiled down at the blonde that was about to start hyperventilating next to him. "Hey. Relax, little fairy. I was just teasing you. Come on. Let's get you home."

She stood and followed him out of the pub, unsure why she was so upset about the idea of him teasing her. "That's really not fair, Orga." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "What if I wanted you to teach me?"

He froze and looked back at the drunken girl with a raised brow. He didn't know what had happened in the teasing category, but he was not the one that was supposed to be getting teased and turned on this night, especially while the girl was drunk and an obviously loved sweetheart to all the guilds. "Not tonight, Blondie."

She frowned as he switched his name for her, unhappy with the current one. Yes, she was blonde, but there was already one idiot that called her that…well, two once she recalled the second idiot blonde that had opted to calling her by the hair color she shared with the both of them. "What? Blondie? What happened to _'little fairy'_?"

"Why does it matter?" Orga walked in front of her, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he tried to focus on anything but the blonde that was occasionally touching him, leaving his skin burning in her wake.

"But I wanna be your little fairy," Lucy pouted dejectedly.

He shook his head. He couldn't help but smile at her antics and wondered how much of this conversation she would remember in the morning. "Whatever you say, little fairy."

Smiling, Lucy jumped up and down as she clapped her hands in delight and ran past him, albeit a little unsteady before she slowly climbed onto the ledge of the canal. Her skirt inched deliciously high up her thighs as she scrambled up. Orga fought the groan that wanted to come out of his mouth as the full expanse of the back of her pale thighs came into view. "Hey. You're going to fall in if you aren't careful."

The blonde just laughed and waved her hand at him. She wobbled briefly before stopping in her tracks and correcting her balance. "Pssh…that's what they always say. I never fall in."

"You aren't always piss ass drunk either." He grinned at her as he looked over his shoulder, only to see her eyes widened before she started to tumble over the side. He paused briefly, only contemplating what had placed that surprised expression on her face before he dove into the frigid water of the canal after her.

He sighed as he pulled them out of the water and noticed the way she shivered violently…and the way he was able to practically see through the white lace bra she wore beneath the thin white shirt. "Y-You aren't…c-cold," she questioned him through chattering teeth as he looked around them, trying to get a better idea of their location. He just raised a brow at her question before wrapping his arms around her. He knew that with his clothing being just as wet as hers, and with them still wearing said clothing, that it was going to do nothing to increase her body temperature and it wasn't like he wasn't cold. "No, little fairy. I'm cold, too, but I can handle it better than you."

She shivered violently, thinking about what he had said. "R-Right…th-the whole ssslayer thing, r-right?"

"That's right," he replied absently, only half listening to her chattering teeth. His mind raced to find the fasted way to get her out of the cool night air and into some dry clothing. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, bracing her against his hard wet body. "Hang on, little fairy."

Lucy nodded and held on to him tightly. She opened her eyes wide as she felt the tingling sensation that spread across her skin. It reminded her of when your arm or foot would fall asleep and the tiny needle like sensations that would spread across the skin. Before she was able to focus on another thought, he had his arms under her knees and was carrying her through a door and into a warm room. "Strip."

She felt her feet hit the floor and before she knew it, she no longer had contact with the man. She smiled at his back. The wet shirt was clinging to every one of his hard and chiseled muscles. She wanted to touch them…to run her fingers across them. She wanted to explore and taste them, and she wanted him to let her. "Are you going to teach me, Orga?"

The man turned to face the blonde, questioning her words. He had no idea what it was he was supposed to be teaching her…Slayer magic? How to ignore the cold? He froze as he turned fully, taking in her attire…or lack thereof. He could see her hard dusky nipples standing at attention through the wet and thin lace of her barely there bra, begging to be tasted. He didn't understand how something so small could keep her massive chest in place. He shook his head and tossed the shirt he had found in her direction before quickly turning on his heels and leaving the room, muttering about the 'damn little blonde fairy.'

Lucy frowned as he left the room, disappointed that her seduction tactics had once again failed her. It seemed that Happy was right after all…no one wanted her. She looked down at herself in wonder. What was it about her that seemed to repel men? Was she really too fat? Was she not pretty enough? Sure Natsu had told her she was pretty on occasion, but most of the time it was to boost her self-esteem.

Perhaps she had been too bold with him, but it had seemed to her that they were having a good time. They had both been successfully flirting. They had both been enjoying each other's company, or so she thought. He had even seemed genuinely concerned for her when she had lost her focus had fallen in the canal. Maybe that was it! He was so concerned with her that he didn't…what? Want to make her feel better…comfort her? If he were too concerned, would he not have held her tightly, helped her warm up?

She shook her head as she gently laid his shirt down on the bed. What was done was done. She couldn't take back her actions and he couldn't take back his reaction, nor was she willing approach him again. If he didn't want her then that was fine. It hurt a bit, which she was confused about, but she would be fine. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled out her keys. She was unwilling to allow her emotions to get the better of her at the moment. She would deal with that later, at home, alone.

Orga embraced the cool night air, ignoring the chill added by his still damp clothes. He needed to cool down and get his head on straight. He had almost taken the little blonde vixen right there, but the fact that she was a virgin and drunk stopped him. He knew from Yukino that waking up one morning to realize you no longer held the innocence you had yesterday without even a ghost of a memory was not something a woman wished to go through. Luckily for Yukino, the man that had taken hers was just as drunk, part of their guild, and very much in love with her.

Orga did not love Lucy. He found her intriguing, hot as hell and more than a little sexy, but he would not be the one to take her virginity unless she was sober and very much aware of what she was doing…at least not while he was sober…which just his fucking luck was the case. He very much wanted to tell her to stay there for a few hours while he went back to the bar to get smashed. A frustrated grumble sounded in his chest as he headed back into his hotel room, hoping to find the blonde dressed.

He raised his brow as he stood just inside the doorway, eyeing the blonde who was now dry and had apparently donned a new blue dress. The last time he checked, he didn't have any women's clothing in his room and definitely not anything small enough to hug her curves the way that dress did. "Virgo," Lucy supplied as she fingered her key ring. She gave Orga a slight smile, nothing like the bright and happy ones she had been giving him all night. "Thank you for the drinks, Orga…for taking the time to walk me back home, and for taking care of me after I fell into the canal." She paused as a light blush crept up her neck. "…Really though…that's seriously the first time I've ever fallen."

A frown creased his brow as the blonde walked past him. Her shoulders were tense as she made her way out the door without the slightest stumble or wobble, and he could smell the ebbing tears that were brimming. He didn't know why, but he hated leaving things as they were. He told himself that it was for the possibility of future hook ups, but he didn't completely buy it. "Lucy," he called out as he opened the door behind her.

She stopped, gathering the courage to face him after her humiliating rejection. With a deep breath she turned and fought back a laugh as she took in his confused expression. A slight smile spread on her lips as she held up her hand to allow him easy view of her bubblegum pink Fairy Tail guild mark. "I'm a Fairy remember? There isn't a guild in all of Fiore that can party as hard or hold their liquor as well as Fairy Tail."

Orga groaned at her words. She wasn't drunk and she had been willing to sleep with him. There was something about her actions, her confidence, and her determination to not allow him to see her hurt that turned him on even more than he had been minutes prior. He took the two large steps he needed to reach her and grabbed her, pressing his lips tightly to hers. "You sure this is what you want, little fairy?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth as she tasted him. All she could do was nod before he began to trail electric kisses down her jaw. She gasped at the feel and swore she had never felt so alive. "Teach me, Orga."

* * *

Lucy gasped when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed as the large man steadily walked her through his hotel room. Her opened mouth gave the man the opportunity he had been waiting for and he plunged his tongue in. He groaned at the taste of her. Underneath the distinct taste of strawberries and rum was something that was most definitely distinctly Lucy, the celestial princess and the light of the wizarding community. He couldn't believe he was doing this, and didn't want to imagine how many would have his balls if they ever found out about this. Consequences be damned though; the more of the beautiful fairy he tasted, the more he wanted her.

His hand moved to wrap itself in her sun-kissed blonde hair, and she let out a contented sigh. This was what her first kiss should've been like…not that this was her first kiss. It was far beyond that really, but this time, there were the fireworks behind her eyelids, the passion, the hunger, and the hot electricity sizzling through her blood that should have been there the first time. She didn't know if the feelings she was having were because of the man or because of his magic, but she didn't really care either. She had been so disappointed with her first kiss…and second…and third, and hell, every one after. The slobber and choking tongues had been enough for her. She didn't need someone to eat her face, clean it like an affectionate dog, or choke her with their tongue, and was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to literally spit in the other person's mouth…granted she wasn't an expert at kissing, but what other reason would there be for a damn string of saliva to stretch between the two of you as you pulled away? She had wanted to gag right there when that happened. For the record, saliva and spit were not attractive.

But Orga…he was something else entirely. It was apparent that he was extremely well learned in the art of kissing, and she couldn't help but wonder what else he was that good at. The man awoke something primal inside of her, and the timid girl who turned crimson at the mention of sex was gone. Her hands rested on his well-muscled chest and itched to explore, feeling out each dip and curve of the defined pectorals and abdominals under his still wet t-shirt.

As he moved his mouth from hers to trail across her jaw and down her neck, Lucy let out a gasp and moved her hands up to his mint green hair, whispering his name breathlessly. At that very moment, she just knew that the tap known as her hormones had been turned on and there was now a soaking mess in her panties from the steady flow.

"Say my name like that again, little fairy, and I'll end up taking you before you're ready," Orga groaned against her neck.

Lucy's mouth went dry as his deep, husky voice breathed the warning in her ear. She wanted to tell him that she was ready, that she wanted him to take her now. Was it possible to die from anticipation? She wasn't sure, but couldn't seem to find the words. As she felt him smile against her neck, she realized that he knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was enjoying every second of it.

One of his hands trailed from her drying hair down her spine, stopping just above the zipper to the strapless dress she wore. Pausing long enough to get her attention, Orga pulled back. His eyes took on a more serious tone as he placed one of her hands to the bulge in the front of his own trousers, allowing her to feel the size of him. He wanted to give her a chance to back out if she was scared, to find someone that wouldn't hurt her as bad…because he was going to hurt her, it was inevitable. "You sure this is what you want, little fairy? There is no going back after this, and it won't be painless."

Her eyes widened as she felt his abnormally large bulge. She wasn't exactly sure about the average size of the average man's personal anatomy, but she had seen both Natsu's and Gray's…Gray's on more than one occasion, much to her horror and Juvia's anger, and she had felt a couple during her heavy petty sessions with failed boyfriends. Orga was not the average size person though, in either body or male anatomy. He was by far larger than anything she had ever anticipated, so she mentally amended her previous thought of already being ready for him. She was not ready for that monster, but oh, did she want to be.

She knew the first time wasn't pain free. It was to be expected, but she knew that if someone as small as Levy could handle Gajeel and all the kinky stuff she knew they did, then she was sure she could handle one night with Orga…she hoped. Her hand gripped him as best as she could through his trousers, and she met his white eyes. "Show me."

Her wide eyes and forceful voice compelled him to do nothing more than comply with her demand. Reaching down, he unzipped his trousers, freeing himself and allowing the blonde to hold him properly. Grasping her hand, he positioned it the way he liked it and moved her hand up and down his length. Throwing his head back he groaned as she took control of the movement once she picked up the rhythm. Her hands were small and soft, delicate, without a trace of callouses, and she moved her hand perfectly.

Lucy let out a small squeak as she felt the zipper loosen on the dress rapidly. The blue fabric came to rest on her hips, leaving her cream colored strapless lace bra exposed before that was expertly removed as well. As she looked up, she realized that at some point Orga had also lost his shirt, exposing his broad and massive chest. Her hand tightened on him just a bit as he cupped her large and abundant breasts, his thumbs moving over her nipples softly. She felt empowered as he groaned again and recaptured her mouth, increasing his aggressiveness on her chest by rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger.

It was only when her hand moved down further to his base and she squeezed tighter that he let go of her nipples and move to work her dress down her hips. He was getting impatient and he was beginning to wonder if she had been lying to him about never doing this before. Just as the dress fell to the floor, her hand moved from his base to the tip and she twisted her wrist just right…he thought he was going to lose it right then. That he could not let happen. The last thing he wanted was premature ejaculation before he was even inside his little virgin fairy.

Groaning, he grabbed her hand and positioned it against his chest, smiling against her mouth as he continued the kiss. He could tell she wanted to stop, question his actions, and get reassurance that she was doing it all right. Moving his hands from hers at his chest, he traced his way up her arms and down her side. He grazed the sides of her breasts before moving down to her tiny waist, marveling at the way it dipped and curved perfectly into her generous hips. His hands trailed to her lower back, finding the dimples he knew were there before he reached down to her thighs, lifted her off the ground, and tumbled back onto the bed with her, landing between her spread thighs. He stared down at her wide eyes, taking in her mostly naked body. She was about as aesthetically perfect as one could be. Her hair had fanned out around her like a halo as she laid there like his own angel…or fairy. She was his own little fairy, and he wanted nothing more than to show her how hungry a tiger could be.

"Orga," Lucy whispered his name softly as she moved to cover herself, unsure if she had done something wrong before he had basically thrown her on the bed.

"Don't," he ordered. Orga pulled his trousers the rest of the way down his hips and stepped out of them before he reached down and moved her hands away from her chest. "Don't cover yourself. I want to see you." Stretching out on the bed beside her, he grinned as her face turned a crimson red. Pulling her to him, he whispered against her lips before picking up on their kiss where they had left off. "You need to relax, my little fairy."

Lucy lost herself in his kiss, marveling at his taste. It was almost fruity, like a hint of lemon with something that only reminded her of static…if static had a flavor. It was only when she felt his finger rubbing between her folds that she returned to herself and heard her own moaning. She pulled away from his kiss and tried to hide her face in his shoulder as he chuckled and continued circling her clit with his index finger. Her eyes widened with a gasp as she felt him dip his single finger inside her. She swore she heard him groan over her own moaning as his moved out then further into her.

She sat up abruptly, leaning back on her elbows as the larger tiger moved from the bed. "Where are you going? Did I…"

With a smile, Orga knelt on the floor and reached up to her hips, grasping the sides of her small racy thong. "Relax, little fairy. You're doing fine. I just want a taste."

Lucy leaned back on the bed and nodded absently at his words before they registered to her, only to open her eyes widely as his mouth descended on her womanhood. "Oh god!" She felt the man smile against her as he spread her legs wider, accommodating his wider shoulders. Lucy had never felt anything so amazing and struggled to contain her cries of pleasure as she felt him once again insert his finger. The man groaned, this time into her folds, gaining him another cry of pleasure from the blonde.

Sitting up, Orga watched the blonde pant as her first orgasm neared. He didn't know how he was going to handle this. There was no way that he was going to be able to stretch the blonde out enough to fit into her comfortably. Slowly he added a second finger, watching his little fairy's face for any sign of discomfort. She winced, but took it easily enough. After watching a bit longer, he moved back down to her clit as her breath started coming in shallower breaths and he knew what was coming. Pulling both fingers out, he continued to flick his tongue against her while running his fingers along her opening, stimulating her further, while gaining more moisture along his fingers.

Easier than he thought possible, he was able to slip both fingers back into her and work them in and out fluidly. Looking up, he met her eyes and saw the discomfort in her face, but he needed her to take at least one more for him, just to know she could handle that much. "Come on, baby, take one more for me…" With her nod, he slowly began adding the third finger and grinned when her moan of pleasurable pain filled the room. With a grin he began twisting and stretching, doing his best to prepare her for him while also trying to make it pleasurable for her. Sooner than he thought possible, he felt her body tense and her wet sheath grip his fingers tightly as she cried out. He could only imagine what that would feel like around his cock.

He continued his ministrations, allowing for the blonde to comfortably ride out her orgasm to finish. After she released his fingers from the death grip she managed to secure them in and covered her face in embarrassment, Orga pulled his hand from between her legs and ignored the wet juices that coated his hand. At the moment, all he wanted to do was taste the beautiful blonde again before he took her for the first time. "Damn, little fairy…"

Lucy could feel her face turn bright red at his words, but before she could say anything about it his mouth was upon hers, taking her forcefully. Gone was the gentle and sweet kiss they shared before, this one was demanding, needing, and wanting. It showed her that the man above her wanted her just as much as she did him. She felt him lift her thighs up and placed them over his own as he kneeled between her legs. He began moving his hips, thrusting against her and allowing his large member to brush against her wet core, coating itself with the juices from her recent release.

He pulled back from the kiss before he reached down, lining himself up before he looked into Lucy's eyes. He could see the fear of eventual pain that she knew was to come, but he didn't see an ounce of hesitation. "Ready, little fairy? I'm going to start out slow, but push through it in one thrust, let me know if I need to stop." With her nod, he began pushing forward, fighting the groan at the tightening of his shaft as the head of his cock entered her. He paused a moment, allowing the blonde to prepare herself before he pushed forward, breaking past her barrier and fully sheathing himself within her.

Her cry of pain allowed him to push past the overwhelming tightness surrounding him and focus on remaining still and offering the woman some comfort. As she laid there cradling his hip between her thighs and with a few tears trickling down her face from the pain, she couldn't help but be overjoyed. The man was not only being gentle with her, but consoling and understanding. She couldn't have asked for a better first time partner. He was determined to make her enjoy this, unlike so many other men who didn't focus on their partner's first time. Reaching up to her face, he gently brushed away the stray tears that tracked down her face. "Take your time, little fairy…relax." He leaned in, fully seated in her and began kissing her jaw and neck, forcing her to take her mind off of the pain and focus on the pleasure. It hurt, not only the pain of him breaking through but of him stretching her so completely. She swore he was going to rip her in half if he so much as moved a muscle, but she wanted this and had seen how large he was before she had agreed. She knew he wouldn't hurt her intentionally.

She groaned at the feel of his lips against her pulse and she shifted slightly, bringing out another groan of pleasure. She felt the man grin against her as he slowly pulled out, leaving her feeling bare and bereft before he pushed himself back in just as slowly, allowing her to adjust to his movements before repeating his actions. Her pain was forgotten as he moved. She threw her head back as she instinctively moved with him. Their hips met with Lucy being the one to increase the pace as she let out a pleasurable moan of approval.

Orga groaned as she moved. If it wasn't for the fact that he had broken through her hymen, he would have doubted that she was a virgin at all. She moved so beautifully against him that he fought to keep from spilling himself too soon. He grabbed her hips, stilling her so he could at least allow her to achieve one more orgasm. He pushed instinctively deeper in her, bringing a cry from her lips as she closed her eyes while wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands grasped his shoulders with her nails digging in to his skin painfully, but he didn't mind. He liked a woman that got a little physical during sex. It was just another reminder that he was doing his job properly, and that she was enjoying herself.

Lost in his focus on not spilling prematurely, he was brought back as the blonde began clawing at him and crying his name like a mantra. He had to admit that with her wild hair, flushed cheeks, wide chocolate eyes, and glistening skin, she was one of the most beautiful things he had seen. The sound of his name falling from her honeyed lips made him feel like he was the god his magic portrayed him as. Leaving her and this night was now going to be an issue he had never experienced before…but he would worry about that when the time came.

He cried out as her nails dug deeper. Her eyes slammed closed, while her cries increased along with the quick tightening of her body. He knew she had finally hit her peak, and he was right behind her as his balls tightened, regardless if he wanted to or not.

Orga's movements within her continued as he rode out both of their orgasms to finish and fell to the bed beside her, pulling her against him. He wasn't one to cuddle, but he wasn't ready to let the blonde next to him leave just yet. He didn't want her thinking that he had just fucked her because she had asked him to; he had wanted to and he wanted her to know that he enjoyed her company…not just her body. He didn't want her to believe that all sex just ended with one of the partners leaving…which it normally did in his experience. He didn't know why, but the little fairy was different. It was something he had been trying to figure out the entire night and had still yet to come up with an answer other than she was just Lucy. She was light, kindness, forgiveness, joy, and happiness.

"Get some sleep, little fairy." He grinned as he thought about what her day tomorrow would bring. He wondered if she would regret her decision to sleep with him when she realized the trouble it would cause her. "You have to face your guild tomorrow."

She let out a pleased sigh, unconcerned with the worries of tomorrow. At this moment she believed that she had never been more content in her life. She didn't care that Natsu had destroyed half of the city on their most recent job, that he and Happy were most likely asleep in her bed at her apartment, or that she still needed to pay her rent for the month. She was sated, content, and willing to just sleep next to the man she had never expected to befriend, let alone lose her virginity to. More days should end like this.


End file.
